How I Feel
by NachoC
Summary: [No AU] Rin made a mistake. One that Hanayo that needs to process. How does she feel? But then...disaster strikes. What will happen next? RinPana as main pairing, KotoUmi, NozoEli and NicoMaki as sub pairing. I do NOT own Love Live! Though I have a SIF account :3 Last Chapter now on! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Read the reviews from Stuck Together and I died of happiness.**

**YO7: Haha, OMG I SO AGREE WITH YOU.**

**Kumiko-chii: Well, this RinPana fic is a multi chapter...Your Wish has been granted!**

**Waaah: I'm glad you loved it!**

**Nontanx: Here it is!**

**Equastar: I just checked the story, lol didn't realize that. Maybe...THE POWER OF TEAMWORK! I dunno actually xD**

**Revengermajestyliberator: Thank you! Glad you loved it!**

**Here it is: RinPana!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

**How I Feel: Chapter 1**

It has been a week since Honoka became cupid and paired the members of Muse together, apart from an energetic ginger and an idol obsessed brunette.

First was Kotori and Umi, and apparently the sea held feelings for the adorable bird. All Umi needed was a little push, and eventually, it worked. The duet are together now and Honoka was happy for them...

The next pairing were Nozomi and Eli, and the dense Eli had fallen for the mother of Muse. Honoka was aware of how Eli acted around her, she either blushed or averted her eyes from the emerald eyed girl. But Nozomi also had fallen for Eli, and had tried to sexually tease the blonde. Luckily, her teasing worked, and it lead to Eli making a confession (since her teasing drove her crazy.) Both of them are in a relationship now.

Now, Honoka thought this was the hardest pair: Nico and Maki. Both of them are big tsunderes, but Honoka soon found out that the cool Maki had feelings for the twin tailed girl. So, what Honoka did was to get Maki to confess: she needs to be honest at least one time! And what happened was, Maki invited Nico to a posh restaurant, also confessing to her. Nico was shocked, and because of her silence, Maki ran away. When Maki confronted to Honoka, she sighed and decided to get Nico and Maki to talk. Alone. By the time Honoka arrived at the room, she opened the door and caught a glimpse of them hugging each other, whispering, "I love you," Those two are also in a relationship.

And all that was left to pair were Rin and Hanayo. But how?

* * *

Honoka lied on her bed, too lazy to get up. Everyone part from her, Rin and Hanayo were in a relationship. When she took out her notebook, she scribbled:

"How to get Rin and Hanayo together,"

She pondered how she was going to get them into a relationship with each other. Both of them were pretty open about their feelings, but what about when it comes to relationships? Honoka exhaled, and changed for school. After that, she dashed out of the house and caught up with the bird and sea. Kotori snuggled Umi's arm all the way to school, and she thought that it was cute. Honoka sniggered when she looked at Umi's face while they were walking. Those two really were perfect for each other. Her feet pounded the crunchy carpet of snow on the way to school. And drops of snow silently fell from the dim and cloudy skies. It was cold, and Honoka trembled.

They eventually bumped into the second year trio on the way to school, and in the distance, Honoka caught a glimpse of Maki and Hanayo. She tried to find the cat-like girl. But, there was no sign of Rin. Honoka wondered where she was: she wanted to talk to her, and when they all caught up to Maki and Hanayo, Honoka learned that Rin had a cold.

"Mm. Rin-chan sent me a text. I was going to visit her after school today." Hanayo said, and Honoka lit up.  
"Can I come with you? Please!" Honoka exclaimed, and Umi glared at her.  
"Honoka! Rin needs to rest-" Umi began, but Kotori silenced her. Using her irresistible expression. And Umi surrendered.  
"N-no, it's fine Umi-chan, you can come, Honoka." Hanayo smiled, and Honoka raised a fist in the air, irritating Umi.  
"Mou, fine you can go, Honoka. But! Don't cause chaos there, ok?" Umi strictly told her.  
"Uuu... Umi-chan doesn't trust me..." Honoka whimpered, and sniffled.  
"Yes I do! Just, behave in the house! Rin is ill." Umi crossed her arms, and Kotori nervously smiled.

Nozomi had her fine fingers placed on her chin, and Eli looked at her worriedly.  
"Nozomi, are you okay?" she asked her girlfriend, but she was too busy looking at Honoka and Hanayo.  
"Things will get interesting, Elichi, I'm just wondering how they will fix it." Nozomi said, and smiled reassuringly at the blonde, who looked back in suspicion.  
"Nozomi..." she muttered.  
Nozomi snatched her cards from her pockets, and drew three cards. Each one represented: Honoka, Rin and Hanayo. She drew another one, and it wasn't good at all.  
"What will you do, Honoka? When they grow apart?" she thought, and gazed at the gloomy sky.

* * *

Loudly, the school bell rang, and practise was cancelled. Honoka stretched her arms as she woke from her slumber, and yawned. Everyone in class were parting ways, apart from an angry Umi. Umi stomped to the sleepy ginger, "Honoka! What have I told you about sleeping in class!"  
Honoka yelped out in fear, and beckoned Kotori to calm her down. She sighed in relief when it was successful.  
Sometime later, the couple left and Honoka was left alone in class. A knock appeared on the door, and it came from Hanayo. Honoka stood up from her chair and ambled to the brunette.  
"Let's go!" she cried, and Hanayo nodded.  
On their way to Rin's house, Honoka and Hanayo held a conversation. Honoka discovered all sorts of things about Rin. Though the cat-like girl can be energetic, she had her own problems and depression. Hanayo told her about the boys making fun of her for wearing skirts when they were little, and Honoka listened.  
"So that's why we never see Rin wear a skirt outside of school..." Honoka thought, "Boys can be stupid at times...If only they didn't say that,"

Meanwhile, they arrived at Rin's house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. They stood behind the door and rang the door bell. Rin slowly opened the door, sniffling simultaneously. She glanced at Hanayo and Honoka, smiling.  
"Come in, come in nya~" she said, and they entered her house. Her parents were away, and Rin lead them upstairs, slipping into bed by the time they arrived at her bedroom. A flannel was placed on her forehead, and Hanayo and Honoka sat beside her comfy and soft bed.  
"Thanks for visiting nya..." she muttered. Hanayo smiled.  
"Of course we would! The rest of Muse would have visited you, but they are too busy," Hanayo said, wrapping her hand around Rin's hands, and Rin lightly blushed.  
"I-It's fine, honestly!" Rin nearly yelled, despite her cold.  
"When did you catch it?" Honoka questioned.  
"Two days ago nya~" explained Rin, and Hanayo stood up, causing confusion for Rin.  
"Kayochin, what are you-" Rin began.  
"I'm going to make some hot chocolate, don't worry,"  
"But!" Rin cried.  
"Rin-chan, I want to," And she left, Rin heard her marching down the stairs.

Rin sighed in relief, and took off her flannel.  
"What are you doing?" Honoka asked in suspicion, and she squealed. Rin forgot Honoka was here! Rin gulped, and slowly put her flannel back on, but Honoka looked at her with a tell-me expression.  
"I-It's n-nothing nya~!" Rin shouted, and Honoka glared at her with an even more terrifying expression.  
"Since when did Honoka-chan ever become as scary as Umi-chan?!" shrieked Rin in her mind. But gave up and decided to tell Honoka. Her heart pounded, her palms were sweating furiously and she gulped.  
"I-I don't actually have a cold. I faked it nya..." Rin muttered, looking down and fiddling with her fingers, "I stayed in because...because, I wanted to avoid Kayochin!" Honoka glanced at her with shock. Why would Rin avoid her best friend?

"I-I like Kayochin, and I realised it two days ago...But, I didn't know what do, so I skipped school...in order to avoid her nya..."  
Suddenly, they heard something shatter behind the door. They both stood up, and Rin caught a glimpse of Hanayo's shocked expression.  
"Kayochin!" cried Rin. And Hanayo dashed out of the house averting her gaze. Rin gaped at the shattered cup of hot chocolate that was spilt on the floor, and a stream of tears drifted down her cheeks.  
"Rin..." Honoka muttered.

Meanwhile, Hanayo stopped sprinting, and panted heavily with hands on her knees, "Rin-chan likes me? Since when...?"

* * *

**Uh oh. What will happen next? Hope you liked this story, it's different from the other fics I wrote. Stay tuned for chapter two and review on this fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Nacho here, hope you liked the previous chapter! Poor Rin :( What will happen in this chapter? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

**How I Feel: Chapter 2**

Honoka gulped, and rubbed Rin's back in order to comfort her. Rin stood in silence, her hair covering her eyes. And she dried her tears.

"Rin, shall I-" Honoka began.

"Honoka-chan, please...can you leave me alone?" Rin muttered under her breath. And Honoka slowly closed the door, and left the Hoshizora house, leaving Rin alone. All by herself. Rin dropped to the floor, hands on her face. Once again, tears slid down hers cheeks and she sobbed. Loudly. Her tears fell to the floor and a damp spot was created on her shirt.

"What have I done!" Rin sobbed even harder, unable to stop, "Kayochin hates me now, I'm sure she does..." she added, "How can I be so stupid?"

* * *

As Honoka headed home, a rock of guilt hit her on the head. She felt bad for Rin, Hanayo just needs to process the situation. And figure out her feelings. Honoka has never been in relationship before, so she doesn't know how long it would take to figure out someone's feelings towards another. Honoka sighed, "Now Umi-chan's going to kill me..."

She carried on walking home in the cold temperature, her teeth clattering and goosebumps formed on her arms. A shiver went down her spine as something grasped her back. Honoka shrieked and tried to escape, but it was no use. She twisted her body and glanced with wide eyes at purple hair in twin tails.

"Nozomi-chan? What are you doing here?" Honoka questioned, relieved that it wasn't some weirdo.

"What's happening to you, Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan? I saw Hanayo sprint through the street near here a while ago. Her face was extremely red. She was panting _real _hard as well," Nozomi said in suspicion. Honoka dropped her head down, with a cloudy expression.

"Well?" Nozomi asked, hands on her hips. She waited for Honoka to speak up.

"Rin...wasn't sick...she faked it: she likes Hanayo, Nozomi-chan. What shall I do?! Rins probably crying because Hanayo found out!" Honoka cried, and Nozomi was certain the ginger haired girl in front of her was about to tear up.

"Let's go, we need to talk about this further," Nozomi said, grabbing Honoka's hand, leading her to the apartment.

_This is...all my fault! _Honoka yelled in her mind, as she was being dragged to Nozomi's apartment. She wanted to rewind time, and fix her mistakes. She wanted to change time so she didn't go to Rin's house, she wanted to change time so she hadn't thought of pairing the members of Muse together in the first place! But she can't, everyone was happy apart from you know who, and she has to look forward. To the future. And fix her mistakes by doing that. How can she fix this though? Rin's heartbroken that Hanayo knows, and Hanayo must be shocked.

Once they arrived at the apartment, Nozomi twisted the key, and opened the door. Eli was in the kitchen, probably cooking dinner. As soon as the blonde saw Honoka, she felt suspicious and strided to her girlfriend.

"Nozomi? What's Honoka doing here? Don't tell me something happened at Rin's house," the blonde exhaled.

"That's exactly it, Elichi. Something happened. Something _bad_ happened. The cards told me. And Honoka-chan." Nozomi explained. Eli turned away from the kitchen and sat near the table, listening to what Honoka has to say.

"Rin wasn't sick, Eli-chan. She wanted to avoid Hanayo because... she likes her! And it's all my fault," Honoka said, and clenched her fists, about to cry.

"No it wasn't, Honoka. Hanayo just needs to sort out her feelings. Tomorrow, if Rin turns up, talk to her." Eli said, smiling at Honoka, which made her feel a little better. Honoka nodded, and Nozomi went to make some green tea for the both of them. She calmed down and set a new goal for herself.

_Tomorrow, I need to talk to her..._ Honoka thought.

* * *

Rin yawned, waking up from her slumber and slowly sat up. She stretched her arms and looked at the calendar. Rin thought about whether she should go to school or not, after what happened yesterday she wasn't sure if she can talk to her best friend anymore. Rin sat still, thinking. She eventually decided to go, it didn't matter if the incident yesterday caused her pain. Rin changed into her uniform, and made breakfast after, "How will I face Kayochin now?" she pondered.

Meanwhile, after she had finished eating her breakfast, she headed to school. In the distance, she saw Maki. But she frowned; Hanayo was there too. She decided to go up to them anyway, ignoring what happened at the house yesterday, and dashed up to Maki. Which surprised her.

"Maki-chan, nya~!" Rin purred, and hugged her from behind. Maki smiled and then took Rin's hands off her.

"Geez, Rin. Don't do that..." Maki mumbled. Hanayo was stood next to the crimson haired girl, lightly blushing. Rin was aware of her blushing, and she was flustered too. Maki noticed the two distancing themselves from each other. Hanayo wasn't looking at Rin and so was the energetic girl. They both fell silent, and Maki began wondering what was going on. Rin thought that Maki was suspicious and made the decision to tease her before Maki brings up the wrong topic.

"Aww~ Is Maki-chan scared of me surprising her~?" Rin teased and Maki pinched her cheek, "Owa Mwaki-chwan! Ywoa swo mwean!"

Hanayo nervously smiled, without looking at Rin. She suddenly discovered that her heart was pounding. Hard. Hanayo closed her eyes, "Don't let her hear it," and she repeated that in her head. Maki let go of Rin and looked at Hanayo worriedly. Hanayo snapped out of her thoughts as Maki and Rin told her to hurry up, and caught up to them.

"How do I face you now, Rin-chan?" Hanayo mumbled under her breath, and luckily, neither Maki or Rin heard her. Well hopefully they didn't.

* * *

It was lunch break, and Rin and Hanayo didn't hold a conversation ever since they got to school in the morning. Maki was apprehensive. Rin had took glimpses at her best friend, but all she gained was a smile and blush from the brunette, without a single word.

Hanayo and Maki were in the line to buy some food at the store while Rin was waiting patiently in the classroom. A knock arrived on the door, and in a instant, Rin recognised who it was. Honoka.

"Can I talk to you, Rin-chan?" Honoka questioned, and Rin nodded, following Honoka to a private room.

_Is this about yesterday? _Rin thought, and Honoka took a deep breath.

"Rin, we need to talk, about yesterday..." Honoka said in a serious tone.

_I knew it nya..._ Rin said in her mind.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come yesterday...But I want to fix things!" Honoka cried in determination. And Rin's eyes went wide, "You like Hanayo, right? I know you haven't been talking to each other, but you need to talk to her. Don't confess, but just tell her that you still want to talk. That you don't want to distance yourself from her because of yesterday," she added, and Rin was surprised by Honoka's words of wisdom. It was true, Rin still wanted to talk to Hanayo, despite the incident yesterday. It didn't matter if Hanayo heard it, Rin just wanted to stay friends. Eventhough she liked her, and may never return her feelings. Rin nodded.

"Thanks, Honoka-chan! I'll do that now! Thanks nya~!" Rin exclaimed, and earned a grin from Honoka.

"Good luck, Rin-chan." Honoka said, and Rin dashed out of the room.

_I need to tell her...that I still want to talk...like always! I don't want to distance myself from her!_ Rin thought, determined to fix things. She searched for Maki and Hanayo, and eventually, Rin found Maki in the infirmary. Without Hanayo.

"Maki-chan, where's Kayochin?" Rin asked, but no response came from Maki, "Maki-chan?"

"Rin, Hanayo's in the hospital..." Maki muttered, and Rin froze.

"N-no...No way!" Rin cried and placed her hands on Maki's shoulders.

"Rin! She's been run over! She's having a x-ray, don't go-"

"No! I will go! I need to talk to her!" Rin cried, and began to run, but Maki took hold of her, trying to prevent her from going.

"Rin!"

"Maki-chan, you don't understand!" Rin yelled at her.

"What are you talking about-" Maki began.

"I love Kayochin! And not in the way you think it is!" Rin explained, and Maki slowly let go, falling silent.

"Is that why you two were avoiding eachother?" Maki asked, and Rin's back was in front of her eyes.

"Yes. Now I need to go." Rin muttered, and turned to Maki, tears falling from her eyes, "Wish me luck," and she ran. To the hospital. Where her love was...

* * *

***sniffle* Rin is so... Omg I can't even explain what I'm feeling right now. Poor Hanayo. Hope you're okay. Review on the second chapter of How I Feel. Now, I'm going to go and sob in the corner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Poor, poor Hanayo. What happened?! Well, read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! But I own a SIF account :3**

* * *

**How I Feel: Chapter 3**

**November 16th**

_I just realized that I like Kayochin nya~! What do I do?! I only realized it today, and I knew that I loved her, for my heart kept pounding and I kept thinking about her nya~! On Monday I have school, I think I should pretend to be sick... so I could avoid her nya~ If she finds out, it will ruin our friendship! And I don't want that nya~! I'll text her that I'm sick, and I'll pretend to stay in bed! This is perfect. I doubt she would return my feelings, but I don't know whether I should confess nya~! I'm scared. The fear of destroying our friendship haunts me. Maybe I should just keep quiet..._

* * *

Rin sprinted to her love. She didn't know how Hanayo was injured, but Rin prayed in hope that she didn't have a serious injury that could prevent her from doing anything.

_Kayochin! What happened?!_ Rin thought as she rushed to Hanayo, desperate to reach her.

**Meanwhile, at school...**

Maki stood still, processing what Rin had just said minutes ago. No wonder they didn't have much interaction with each other this morning. The crimson haired tsundere had a flashback of the horrific scene, she remembered the bright lights and the expression on Hanayo's face. She trembled, thinking about it.

_Why...why did this have to happen to her...why couldn't it have been me instead!?_ Maki yelled in her head. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Echoing throughout the hall way. Maki twisted her back, and saw a sea of raven hair. Nico.

"Maki-chan...what happened?" Nico asked, wrapping her hands around Maki's. Her crimson hair covered her face, and when Nico saw the expression under her girlfriends hair, she frowned. Nico brushed Maki's hair aside, revealing tears that slid down her cheek.

"Maki..." Nico muttered worriedly.

"Nico-chan...Hanayo's... In hospital! While we were walking back from the store... While we were crossing the road...she paused, her hands clutched her chest, and she was stuttering something under her breath... She turned around... A l-lorry..." Maki trailed off, unable to explain the horrible incident, "Rin...Rin's gone to the hospital...I tried to stop her, for Hanayo was having a x-ray; Rin didn't want to stay though..."

Nico embraced Maki, making her feel a better, and rubbed her back gently. Maki slowly stopped crying, and returned the embrace, Nico whispered: "Shhh...Hanayo will be alright. Trust me..."

Maki nodded and Nico left the embrace, taking out her hand for Maki to grasp, "Let's go, Maki,"

* * *

Rin panted, heavily. She finally arrived at the hospital. Rin pounded the floor, dashing to the reception, and asked for Hanayo's room number.

"Mm, Koizumi Hanayo," Rin responded, tapping her fingers on the desk, impatiently.

"Floor 2A, No. 26," the receptionist replied, and gave the ginger an access pass. Rin immediately rushed to an elevator and lunged in before the doors closed.

_Hurry up, hurry up! _Rin yelled in her head, and by the time the doors opened, she searched for the room her best friend was kept in. _26...26...Ah! There!_ Rin muttered, and slided the access pass down, opening the door by the time a little green light appeared.

"Kayochin!" Rin cried, and caught a glimpse of Hanayo staring outside of the window. Rin shivered, her eyes scanning the appearence of the injured brunette. Plasters, bandages, all she could do was gape in shock. Hanayo slowly twisted her face away from the window, and began crying silently.

"R-Rin-chan..." Hanayo mumbled, "Rin-chan...!" she cried after, and Rin raced to the bed, taking Hanayo's hand.

"Kayochin...what happened..." sniffed Rin, and Hanayo had a flashback of the terrible scene.

[FLASHBACK]

Hanayo and Maki were dawdling back to school, and her heart pounded as she thought of Rin. She didn't know why she kept thinking about her; it was probably because of the scene at Rin's house. She was confused.

Hanayo avoided her best friend in the morning, and only smiled at the ginger when she was aware of her glancing at her. She remembered having a conversation with Honoka. About Rin.

_"Honoka-chan, ever since yesterday, I-I've been thinking about her..." _she remembered saying.

_"...How do you feel, about Rin?" _Honoka asked in the clubroom. Luckily, no one was here.

_"I... I don't know..."_ Hanayo mumbled, and before Honoka could say anything, Maki opened the door, beckoning Hanayo to go to the store.

Hanayo repeated Honoka's words in her head.

_How I feel?_ she thought, while walking beside Maki. Hanayo wasn't sure, but she kept thinking about her for all she knew. She thought about her good memories with the ginger, when Rin protected her, when Rin smiled at her. Hanayo wanted to see more smiles, she wanted to be with Rin forever. When Rin was happy, she was happy. It hurt whenever Rin was upset, she didn't want to see her like that. It especially hurt when she heard Rin sobbing after she left the Hoshizora house. Hanayo gulped, _I must've broke her heart..._

Hanayo stopped, she processed what she had just said in her mind, clutching her chest tightly. And her eyes went wide in realisation.

"I-I...! How I feel...! I know now!" She muttered under her breath, "I need to tell her, that I love her," Hanayo finally knew her feelings towards the ginger now_. Love._

Hanayo snapped out of her thoughts, and just before she could catch up to Maki...

CRASH.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"I-I... was ran over..." Hanayo stammered, "U-um, Rin-chan...I'm sorry about-"

"You, you don't need to be sorry, Kayochin. Let's just stay as friends nya~!" And Hanayo's chest tightened in pain. She wanted to tell her how she felt, but it was too late...

"A-ah...Okay," Hanayo stuttered in disappointment, and Rin stopped smiling, "Is something wrong?"

"Kayochin, I... You know what happened?" Rin said, "I-"

"O-oh, about that, I'm sorry that I spilt the hot chocolate!" Hanayo apologised.

"Yeah... Um... that's okay nya..." Rin mumbled, "Are you okay now?"

Hanayo nodded, "When I woke up, I had an x-ray, I can't practise for now until I recover. And live shows... I'm sorry,"

Rin shook her head, "No, it's fine! I'll wait until you come back! After all, I love you Kayochin!"

"As _friends_," Hanayo muttered, and Rin's eyes went wide. She stayed silent, and blushed lightly.

"Kayochin...does that mean that you won't go to school tomorrow nya~?" Rin asked, changing the subject. Hanayo shook her head, "Then, I'll take care of you until you recover nya~!"

* * *

It has been two days since Rin visited Hanayo in the hospital, she stayed at her house, and has been taking care of the brunette. She tried to resist thinking about her, but it was unsuccessful. All day she kept thinking about her. And when Hanayo muttered those words two days ago, it gave Rin hope.

The two have started interacting with each other as usual, but it was still a bit awkward in some areas. Rin was making breakfast for the brunette, and when she took it to her bedroom, she heard a voice behind the door.

"Honoka-chan, I know how I feel, about Rin-chan," Hanayo said on the phone, "I realised that...I love her," Rin froze behind the door, and blushed furiously. She knew that it wasn't good to eavesdrop on a friends conversation, but when she heard Hanayo say that, it gave her more hope.

"Mm, after I recover some more, I'll tell her- no wait, she told us to stay as friends, what do I do?"

Rin covered her face with her palm, she forgot. After a while, Hanayo hung up on Honoka after their conversation, and Rin came in, trying hard to look happy.

"G-good morning, K-Kayochin nya~!" Rin stuttered, while blushing and averting her gaze from her best friend. Hanayo stared in worry.

"A-ah, good morning, Rin-chan," she responded, as Rin placed her breakfast on the bedside table.

Hanayo had recovered a little bit: her bandages and plasters were taken off, and she could walk. But she still can't practise. Tomorrow she could finally go to school and see Muse, and maybe tomorrow, she might tell Rin.

Well, tell her about her feelings.

* * *

"Hanayo!" everyone in Muse exclaimed, as they rushed to her, hugging her after.

"Everyone...I'm so sorry..." Hanayo bowed, apologising.

"No, no! It's fine, really! We're just happy you're back!" Honoka cried, and whispered something in Hanayo's ear. Rin noticed the brunette blush and glance at her, averting her gaze after. Hanayo slowly paced to the ginger, heart pounding. She was also certain she felt something damp on her head.

"Rin-chan...can we talk, in private?" Hanayo asked, and Rin gulped, turning red as Maki's hair. Rin nodded, and followed Hanayo throughout the school. They eventually arrived at the music room; no one was there.

"So...let's talk, a-about us," she stammered.

* * *

**So, now you know what happened to the adorable Kayochin. What do you think will happen next? Will Hanayo confess? Stay tuned for the next chap to find out. **

**P.S I'm sorry I made some of you sob :( But! Things have turned around! Review on this chapter, and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Last Chapter -

**Phew, Kayochin is alright! I think this is the last chapter of HIF (How I Feel) but then I want to make another chapter that's about after the events at HIF, like how they're doing, something like that. Maybe I will, I don't know! Maybe I'll think of something. Anyway, what will happen in this chapter? Will Hanayo confess? Enough of me now, let's read on!**

**Disclaimer: I have a SIF account :3 but I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

**How I Feel: Chapter 4**

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _Rin's heart pounded, and sweat spawned on her palms.

"Rin-chan..." Hanayo mumbled, clutching onto her chest nervously, "You know, I've been thinking...about you ever since the incident at your house. At first, I was confused, and-"

"Kayochin! I-I... I love you!" Rin blurted out, turning into a deep shade of red. After hearing Rin's confession, Hanayo's eyes went wide. She was planning to confess to Rin about her feelings, but it backfired... or it was more of a fortunate miscalculation. A stream of happiness loomed across Hanayo's mind, and before she could say anything, "W-would y-you like to g-go out with m-me...nya~?"

Hanayo became motionless, shuddering with emotion. In fact, she had so much good emotions running through her head that she dashed up to the ginger, tears trickling down her cheek and hugged her. Hanayo nodded, "Mm! Rin-chan!"

Outside the door lurked a sneaky and grinning Nozomi, and when a blue eyed girl with ginger hair had captured her sight by the time she turned around, she strided towards her.

"Looks like you've done well~" Nozomi claimed, and Honoka smiled.

"They got together then? I'm happy for them," Honoka said, "Ah! Where's Umi-chan and Kotori-chan? I've been looking for them..."

Nozomi secretly drew a card behind her back, managing to capture the card with her eyes without Honoka noticing, "Probably doing something _naughty~_" she smirked. And Honoka rolled her eyes, "Nozomi-chan! You really are mysterious! I don't think the Umi-chan we know will do anything like that!"

"Go and have a look in the student council room then," And Honoka froze, flustered.

She tried to resist the urge to check what they're doing: what if they _are_ doing something naughty? But she failed, unable to resist her urge. Honoka sprinted to the student council, and left Nozomi near the room.

Honoka ran. Fast. And when she arrived at the student council room, she silently opened the door, and peered inside. A blanket of blue hair and taupe hair were in the room, and Honoka turned away in embarrassment, for she didn't expect that they were actually playing tonsil tennis. It surprised Honoka even more when she had caught a glimpse of the usually embarrassed-when-she-sees-romance Umi swirling her tongue around the other, moaning in pleasure.

_Maybe it's best if I don't disturb them..._ And Honoka rushed to the music room, where the newly formed relationship had been confirmed. Hanayo and Rin dawdled out of the room, brushing off their watery tears at the tip of their eyes. It seemed the mother of Muse had vanished. Rin had her arm around her girlfriend, and pecked her on the cheek, earning a light blush from the brunette. When Honoka arrived, she smiled at the two and congratulated the them, who responded with a thank you and had also thanked Honoka.

"Eh? It's nothing! Really!" Honoka cried, swiping her hands side to side. The brunette glanced at Rin, and embraced her lovingly. Rin, who was caught off guard, eventually returned the embrace, and put her thumbs up to Honoka.

"Your welcome," the blue eyed ginger mouthed, and had left the couple, returning to the clubroom. On the way to the clubroom, she pondered about love. What's it like? How does it feel to be loved? She sighed, and looked at the ceiling.

_Young love, huh? It must be really nice... I mean, look at everyone._

Honoka slowly opened the door, and she was certain she saw a familiar figure that was perched in a chair, with a handsome smile. Captivating green eyes with a dash of charm, hair that went all the way up to the end of the figures neck, with a uniform that was different to the the one here, Honoka was sure that it must be...

"Kira Tsubasa?"

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! HIF is now finished! Gomen, for it is quite short. Instead of writing another chap I have decided to write a sequel about Honoka and Tsubasa with the pairings from this fic. And maybe I'll add Anju x Erena (AnjuEre or EreAnju however you want to call it :P) which will be interesting. Hope you enjoyed the whole FF! Review on this RinPana fic and tell me what you have thought throughout the story! Oh yeah! I nearly hit M with Umi and Kotori but I couldn't resist! It might take a while before I upload the sequel, since I want to do a couple of oneshots.**

**Rin: Nya~! Hope you liked it!**

**Hanayo: I h-hope you liked it a-as well...**

**Rin: Kayochin! Your so adorable! *pounces on Hanayo***

**Looks like they'll be occupied for quite a bit, best if we don't disturb them... They might be doing _naughty_ things :3 Until next time! **

**~Nacho**


End file.
